


Something To Be Proud Of

by Fujiquackii



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Illustrated, Parent AU, birthday fic, tkb is my favourite ghost dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiquackii/pseuds/Fujiquackii
Summary: After watching him suffer through numerous failed attempts, Bakura takes it upon himself to use the skills he learnt in his past life to help Johan catch a valuable insect. Based on Drawing Cookie's Parent AU!





	Something To Be Proud Of

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayyukii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyukii/gifts).



> WELL GANG LOOKS LIKE WE GOT ANOTHER BIRTHDAY ON OUR HANDS
> 
> yaya sweetheart!! today is the day!! the day of birth!! i want you to know this was so fun to do for you, and remember we always love you and we're always very proud of you and and i hope u enjoy ur day and all of the other gifts people have made for you today
> 
> dabs anyway enough mush i hope u enjoy ur first day as a real mexican fresh out the cocoon
> 
> (for those interested in art, the drawing are done by themostwonderfulbread, seto-kaibaes, and drawing-cookie, respectively)

A light breeze drifted its way through the tall grass, but the grasshopper held on steady despite the motion. The warm afternoon air and the inoffensive weather meant grass like this was a thriving habitat for insects. Less than a meter away was a shallow pond, not quite deep enough for any substantial life of its own, but it kept other critters nearby alive so one couldn’t say it didn’t do its job at least. It was enough to keep a grasshopper thriving, and that was enough. The only thing out of place was the sudden shadow that towered over-  
  
**_WHOMP!_  
**   
The sound of the a net hitting the dirt was akin to a gunshot in the calm ambience. A small dirt cloud erupted around the brim of the net from purely from the force of the action, and Johan was sure, he was sure that he’d managed it. Carefully bunching up the net with one hand, he reached over and and grabbed a nearby jar to deposit his prize in. He’d forgotten to unscrew the the lid ahead of time in his eagerness, but with a little dexterity it popped off gracefully with a satisfying sound. All that was left was the delicate matter of transfer and he would have done it!  
  
He placed the gathered section over the wide mouth of the jar, turned it inside out and -  
  
Nothing.  
  
The jar remained as empty as before. The only thing his net had collected was more dirt around its rim.

The giddiness and excitement drained out Johan like the breath he didn’t even realise he was holding. With a downcast look he helped the jar roll along the sunbaked earth till it stopped with a light ‘ _tink_ ’ against a collection of similarly discarded, barren jars.  
  
“You didn’t catch it, did you?”  
  
Johan didn’t answer, and simply replaced himself on the pond bank that had acted as his lookout porch.  
  
“There’s still a few hours before you have to go home.”  
  
Johan folded his arms over his knees and rubbed some of the dirt scuffs that had gathered there with his thumb.  
  
“Come on, don’t look like that.”  
  
With that, Johan finally brought his eyes up to the source of the voice.  
  
And there he was, Bakura, the king of thieves. Stealer of souls. Scourge of the Pharaoh and shadow game master. Half submerged in dirty pond water. At least his spirit form meant it wouldn't be able to soak into his robes. He was thankful it a relatively shallow one as well, he personally couldn’t stand the idea of fish swimming around his ankles.  
  
_Oh_ but it did have _frogs_ , though. Bakura remembered the frogs all too well, as one had had the audacity to jump _through_ him on one particular evening near the start of summer, and allegedly the face he pulled was so funny Johan nearly fell in the pond and joined them. Although... seeing him that downcast, Bakura almost wished they were here to perk him back up again.  
  
This was the first time Johan had been allowed out on his own on this kind of expedition, almost as like a birthday present in a way. He’d been out with his parents before, of course - Malik and Ryou loved their son, so of course they indulged in his interests. But work, summer school, and other miscellaneous stresses of the modern day had piled up and they hadn’t been able to all go out together for a the last two months. Bakura theorized the reason they’d granted him this luxury was almost as an apology.

  
  
(Bakura also believed it had something to do with the family’s recent discovery of Malik’s wasp allergy the last time they’d all went out together. _That_ was a fun evening, for sure.)  
  
Their house was only five minutes away from this very field, and Ryou had fished out an flip phone for Johan to use if he felt unsafe at all, so it wasn’t as if they’d abandoned him in the wilderness or anything. But Johan had felt thrilled this morning at his sudden gift of independence, and most of his time in the house preparing for going out. That’s why it was upsetting to see him so down now.  
  
Bakura wasn’t the best with words, or a least not comforting words. To be honest, he’d never really had much opportunity to comfort anyone, so he was kind of at a loss at what to do. He had vague memories of his mother smoothing his hair and hugging around his shoulders as a child, but he couldn’t really do something like that in his current state. He picked himself up and crouched down in front of Johan. If he couldn’t think of comforting words, distracting ones were probably just as good.  
  
“You know Johan,” Bakura started, a little stilted, “did I ever tell you this story from when I was around your age? It started off with this older kid-”  
  
A light flutter of movement behind Bakura’s hair broke Johan’s concentration. It was only there for a second, but it was there nonetheless. It looked small…  
  
“-and this kid brings _his_ older brother into whole thing, let's call him Henen-tep, also don’t tell your dad I taught you that word there-”  
  
There it was again! Now that he was focusing on it, Johan noticed they looked a lot like wings- there! Again! Definitely translucent wings! Bakura’s story all but forgotten, he leaned to the side to getter better look, and-  
  
“So basically what I’m trying to say is- hey hey hey where’re you going!?”  
  
Johan almost tripped over himself rushing to trying to get his net. He paid no attention to the confused sputterings of Bakura as he scrambled to pick it up. He couldn’t believe his eyes, he’d never even _seen_ one of those here before. His fumbling finally rewarded him with his net in his hands, and the boy began to make way to the object of his excitement.  
  
“Johan what the hell are you doing!?”  
  
Bakura, not content in being ignored, had stepped (drifted? Ghosts were strange) in front of Johan, snapping him out of his excited daze. “You can’t just run off like that kid, I was in the middle of telling a story!” Bakura’s hands were outstretched like a barrier. “Am I too boring for you now?”  
  
“No no it’s not that it’s just-” Johan was vibrating with energy, it looked almost hard for him to get his words out, “it’s just- just look behind you!”  
  
Bakura complied, and understood the cause of Johan’s sudden bout of enthusiasm.  
  
At the western edge of the pond, just under ten or so meters away, Bakura could see something moving. Circling the perimeter of the water’s edge. It was small, but it’s shape, its light blue metallic sheen in the sun, even the wing type was unmistakable. A dragonfly. They weren’t really common in open fields like this - Johan had explained in depth a while ago their ideal living conditions - so no wonder the boy’s heart had almost jumped out of him, seeing one here.  
  
Bakura turned back to Johan, and the boy looked like he was just about ready to burst from eagerness. He hadn’t even waited for his guardian to finish his looking at the scene before trying to scramble his way over there and finally claim something so interesting for his collection. His demeanor had managed to turn itself upside down in a matter of seconds, which is precisely why Bakura stopped him once again for running off.  
  
“Hey hey no wait,” Bakura said hurriedly, “you can’t just keep running after them like a madman.”  
  
“But it’ll fly off-!”  
  
“If it flies off it’ll be because you spooked it,” Bakura retaliated, perhaps a little harder than he should have judging by the sudden small frown on Johan’s face. “You just need to be a bit more patient with it, that's all,” he said, consciously softer. He just didn’t want the kid to accidently screw up and go home feeling dejected. He just wanted to give him something he could show his parent’s with pride, something he could ramble on to them about till nightfall. It was then Bakura had an idea.  
  
“Tell you what, kid, come with me.” Bakura motioned for Johan to come into the grass field with him.  
  
“Wait, why?” Johan asked.  
  
Bakura stood himself up tall, with his shoulders pushed back and his head lifted high. Dusting his robes down as if he were blowing dust off his old title, Bakura announced as if it were the wisest words the world had to offer: “I’m the king of thieves, I think I know a thing or two about sneaking up on people. Now follow me!”  
  
Johan indulged in his dramatism, and ducked into the grass besides him, making sure to grab a jar and his net. He kept his head low, at Bakura’s insistence - “Now now, how do expect to hide from anything with you hair poking out like that?” - and slowly crept around the edge of the grass. It was an agonisingly slow pace to Johan, but it would keep the movement of the grass blades at a minimum, according to his newly appointed mentor. At least it wasn’t far to travel. They managed to circle around to the other side of the pond soon enough to satisfy Johan’s inpatientness.  
  
“Your net’s drifting up again, hold it by your leg or you’ll scare it off.” Bakura chastised softly.  
  
“But we’re here now-” Johan began to argue, but Bakura frantically brought his hands to Johan’s mouth. It was an empty gesture, he couldn’t physically _stop_ him talking but he hoped the kid would get the message.  
  
“Talking that loudly this close will almost _certainly_ ruin your chances with it!”  
  
Johan recoiled away from the spirit’s hands. “But you’re talking right now!” He spoke in a much more hushed whisper than before.  
  
“That’s because I’m dead,” the ghost said bluntly, “and last I checked you’ll have a long way to go before that happens!” Bakura re-adjusted his crouched position so he could more easily observe the dragonfly. He balanced with on the balls of his feet, one hand on the ground not out of necessity but more out of habit, and he emphasized his words with the other.  
  
“That doesn’t matter right now, focus on the task at hand.” He continued, and pointed to Johan’s prize. Johan complied once he realised what was at stake. “Now tell me kid, what do you notice about how it moves?”

  
  
The boy studied the insect intently trying to come up with an answer. His brows knitted together in concentration, and while he was deep in thought he’d unconsciously adopted a pose similar to his teacher. After a few moments, he’d realised. “It’s flying in a pattern,” he kept his voice soft.  
  
Bakura smiled. _Good kid_ , he thought. The ghost reached out to ruffle Johan’s hair, but he only managed to bridge half of the distance before pulling his hand back. Ghost. There’d be no point to doing it, neither of them would feel anything. Bakura was fortunate Johan was too focused on what was in front of him to notice his blunder. “You got it kid,” Bakura praised, his voice just as soft as Johan’s.  
  
With his free hand, Johan traced his vision of the dragonfly’s flight pattern. ‘It starts at that rock’ - he pointed to a small rock that jutted out of the pond’s rim a few meters from their position - “then to the middle of the water, before it comes back to these reeds” - he motioned to a small patch of them only a half a meter away - “and circles back.” As if on command, the dragonfly whizzed passed unaware Johan and Bakura’s hiding spot. The rapid flutter of its wings was deafening so close.  
  
Bakura nodded. “It’s patrolling. Probably looking for food or something.” But that wasn’t important. What was important was their plan of attack.  
  
“If you ask me” - Bakura leant in closer to Johan - “you want to swipe at it when it’s heading towards the rock. That’s when its closest to you, and you’ll be getting at it from behind so it won’t see you either.”  
  
Johan nodded. Bakura had never seen the boy this concentrated. He was almost rock steady, save for the light tapping of his fingers on the ground, giving away his excitement and eagerness. This really meant a lot to him didn’t it? All the more reason to make sure he caught it.  
  
Bakura advised Johan to wait for the bug to circle round a few more times, just to get a better feel of his timing. In the meantime, Johan took a moment to open up the jar he’d brought ahead of time, so he wouldn't be caught fumbling with it later. Lastly, adjusted his position and gripped his net with two hands. That way when he did swing, he’d have more control over his stroke. Johan watched the dragonfly for two more cycles of it’s routine, then exhaled a breath. “Okay, I think I got it.”  
  
“Do you want me to tell you when to go?” Bakura asked.  
  
Johan gave a slight nod.  
  
The dragonfly hovered over the pond.  
  
“You’ve got this kid, don’t worry.”  
  
It travelled back to the nearby reads. Johan sucked in a breath and gripped his net handle tight.  
  
“Not yet, not yet....”  
  
Johans knees began bounce in anticipation as he felt the gentle beat of the dragonfly’s wings on his face as it passed him by-  
  
“ _GO!_ ”  
  
Johan didn’t need telling twice. Like a coiled spring returning to its full shape, he leapt out of the brush with the speed of a lighting bolt, brandishing his net as a weapon. As quickly as he could react, Johan brought the net up above his head and with a loud ‘ ** _CRACK!_** ’ he’d smashed it back into the earth.  
  
“Did you get it!?” Bakura asked eagerly, already risen out of the grass himself.  
  
“I think so!”  
  
Johan’s hands where shaking as he gripped the net. He couldn’t see it anywhere in the vicinity, but he was almost too scared to look any harder than a quick glance. He didn’t want all the effort he’d put into this to have gone to waste. As he’d done earlier, he bunched up the net with one hand and reached backwards with the other to collect his jar and lid. Johan just now noticed his lips were raw from chewing on them - had he been doing that all this time?. He couldn’t tell, he hadn’t been paying too much attention honestly. He couldn’t even stop after he’d realised.  
  
He placed the gathered section over the wide mouth of the jar, turned it inside out and -  
  
“Holy shit kid you did it!!”  
  
Johan gave a start as he double checked his guardian’s words. He’d done it. God he’d really done it! He fumbled trying to pick up his jar lid and his fingers slipped tightening the top, but Johan managed in the end and he really had done it hadn’t he!!  
  
Johan held his jar up to the light and all but pressed his nose to the glass. There it was, in all its glory. It was initially a little hard to focus in on the critter, as it kept flying in all directions trying to understand its new, smaller environment. Slowly but surely, the dragonfly settled down tentatively on the bottom of the glass.  
  
“It’s so pretty,” Johan was buzzing with excitement, it looked as though he was fighting with his entire body to keep his hands still so as to not disturb the creature. He was just so fortunate to finally be able to see one up close, and not just in books. Oh, books didn’t do them any justice! They were just so colourful! He loved the way the light reflected through its wings in particular. At first glance they just looked translucent, but if they caught the light _just_ right, they became this wonderful kaleidoscope of colour.  
  
It was such a joy to look at.  
  
To Bakura, seeing Johan beaming with stars in his eyes brought him the same kinda feeling. He couldn’t help but feel proud of him, and it was a feeling that gave him a lopsided, but genuine smile, crooked teeth and all. It sure was a nice feeling, to be proud of someone.

  
  
He watched Johan get lost in his new friend for a few more moments before he thought to break his trance. “Do I get to have a look too, or are you just gonna hog him all to yourself?” he asked.  
  
Johan finally snapped out of his stupor and seemed to remember Bakura was still there for the first time since he’d caught his gem. “Look at it it’s so cool~” He cooed over it, and thrust it into Bakura’s general direction. The sudden movement disturbed the dragonfly again and it began to rapidly travel around the boundaries of its new home. Johan noticed, and looked a little sheepish toward the jar as though if the bug could somehow sense his unspoken apology.  
  
Regardless of the movement, Bakura could still get a decent enough view of it. “He sure is,” Bakura agreed. He then peaked out from behind the jar to look at Johan directly. “Good job, Johan.”  
  
Johan’s grin somehow got even brighter, and it was that point the boy was struck with an idea. Setting the jar down on the ground, Johan asked Bakura bluntly: “put your hands up.”  
  
Bakura knitted his brows together. “What?” was his plain response.  
  
“Just do it!” Johan insisted, putting his own hands above his head as if to explain the action to him.  
  
“I help you catch a bug and what, I’m being arrested now?” Bakura laughed out confusion, but he slowly complied with his new order.  
  
“No no, it’s just-” he emphasized his words with frantic hand flutterings “-it won’t work unless you do it!”  
  
“Alright, alright they’re up!” Bakura lightly shook his hands in the air as proof. “Now what?”  
  
With that, Johan leaned forward and firmly looped his arms around Bakura’s newly exposed sides.  
  
_Ah_ , Bakura realised, tenuously lowering his arms as his previously confused grin melted away. He was trying to hug him.  
  
“I couldn’t really do it with your arms down,” Johan said, “but thank you a lot for helping me!”  
  
Bakura let out a weak and shaky breath one could almost pass off as laugh. He felt that warm sensation of pride again, but stronger than before. He could feel it spread out from his chest into his stomach and throat, and it robbed him of his voice. _He’s such a good kid_ , Bakura couldn’t help but think. Ryou and Malik...they both raised him well.  
  
Bakura almost considered asking Johan to pass along a message to Ryou and Malik, to tell them he was proud of them too, but decided against it. Instead, he gently placed his hand on top of Johan’s head, and ran his fingers as best he could through his hair.  
  
It’s really funny, to think a decade or so ago he would have called himself out for being pathetic for attempting something like this. Maybe time just made him softer.  
  
“It’s no problem kid,” he finally croaked out.  
  
They both stayed like that a little while. Finally, it was Bakura who broke the quiet ambience.  
  
“Alright, enough’s enough.’” He made a general ‘ _let go_ ’ motion with his hands, “I doubt it’s comfortable for you to be standing like that. Probably cold too.”  
  
Johan released his locked arms, and Bakura smoothly slid out of them. “Besides, you still have about two hours before you go home!” He motioned to the stack of empty jars Johan had abandoned on his quest for the dragonfly. “Or are you just planning on showing off only one cool bug to your parents?”

**Author's Note:**

> TKB: i've only had Johan a day and a half, but if anything were to happen to him I'd kill everyone in this room and then myself  
>  _\- cookie_


End file.
